


Fallen Feather

by t_to_toeni



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angels, Devils, Multi, angelsvsdevils
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26545501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_to_toeni/pseuds/t_to_toeni
Summary: In a city filled with devils, Vincent, who was supposed to be an angel had entered the city. Being accidentally killed and sent to a Devil City, he is desperate in need, to find his siblings. Only to find out they're the people who he had met on the first day he arrived. He has only about a month to go to an Angel City. But, there's something twisted in Angel City.
Kudos: 1





	1. New Devil In Town

**"I thought I'd live a long life,"  
  
_"But I was terribly wrong."  
  
_**

* * *

"Ow..." Vincent murmured, " _My chest.. it hurts..-_ " he thought, placing his hand over his chest. He turned around, trying to figure out where he was. He sighed and rubbed his eyes, "Where even am I?" he'd mumble softly. He tried to remembered what had happened to him..  
  
_"I still need to do my homework I didn't finish.." Vincent said to himself, huffing. He held onto the books he was told to bring to the next class.. He strolled around the school's park. Admiring the view around him. Vincent smiled, breathing in and out. Suddenly, he felt a sharp pain on his chest. "..W-..what-" he stuttered, slowly looking at his chest. Dark red splattered onto the ground- covering everything it could reach, Vincent felt like he was being burned to death from the inside out- the feeling as if he couldn't breathe- "It hurts.. it hurts so much-" He wish he would burn up already, he wanted this pain to stop- "..Stop burning up my insides.." And from there onward, he couldn't remember anything else.  
  
_**"Good morning."**  
  
Vincent turned around, looking up.. "..Who are.. you?" he asked, unable to recognise the figure in front of him. From what he could see, the person had long ears, coloured black. Two horns, black as well. They had a blue to black coloured hair, spiky too. And from their voice, it'd be obvious that they were a boy.  
  
"Vincent Vincewood, am I right? My name is Darren. I'm going to be monitoring you from now on." the figure said. Vincent stared at Darren, blinking. "..Uhm.. where am I?" He asked. "Ah, I forgot. Welcome to Devil City."   
  
**"DEVIL CITY?!?!?!?"** Vincent yelled, knowing that he was too oblivious and 'pure' to even be a devil. "Are you sure I'm supposed to be here?" Vincent questioned. Darren looked at Vincent, confused. "..Ah.. did my colleague get the wrong person again?" Darren murmured, with disappointment written all over his face. This had been the third time it had ever happen. " _A-again???"_ Vincent scratched his head, now confused. "Wait...am I dead?"   
  
"Hm?" Darren focused back onto Vincent, "Well, yes." He said.  
  
"HUUUHH?!?!?" Vincent eyes widened, in shock. "WAIT WAIT WAIT, SO YOU'RE TELLING ME, IM DEAD. AND- AND I WAS THIS.." he puts out his hand, making his fingers look like he was squishing onto air. "I WAS THIS CLOSE TO GRADUATING!" Vincent yelled angrily. "I'm really sorry- like I said, my colleague mistook you for someone else." Darren said, trying to calm the boy down. "MISTOOK?? MISTOOK??? HE COULD'VE CHECKED!!" Vincent growled. "..Light magic, conceal his mouth shut."   
  
" **MHHF- HHF!!"** Vincent continued yelling, except it was muffled. There was light surrounding his mouth area, covering it tightly to restrict him from any further yelling. "..Please, you're being too loud." Darren murmured. "I'll check the list and see if you were supposed to be an angel instead." Darren then took out a list, reading the names to find Vincent's name.   
  
"Ah!- So you really were an angel huh.." The boy said, erasing his magic away to tell Vincent something. "I'll bring you to Angel City, but... It'll take a while. Another colleague of mine had recently just sent another to Angel City." Darren explained.  
  
"How lo-"  
  
"A month!"  
  
"SERIOUSLY????" Vincent said in disbelief, "That's going to take too long!" Vincent sighed.  
  
"Get used to it." Darren sighed, replying back to Vincent. "Anyways, go get changed. Your clothes are in the wardrobe, I'll be touring you around Devil City." The devil spoke. Vincent nodded, getting off the bed, still aching just a small tad bit from the pain on his chest. Darren left the room, waiting outside.  
  
**After getting changed.**  
  
"..Hey Darren, come in here for a while." Vincent opened the door a little, whispering in a soft voice. Darren nodded, entering the boy's room. "What is it? You look splendid in that outfit." Darren said. Vincent stared up at Darren, "Is...this really what citizens here wear?" Vincent asked, with a slight tone of disgust. He wore a white turtle neck shirt, a black shirt over it and his sleeves with stripes on it and jeans on. Darren just stared at Vincent, and only responding with a clap. Vincent glared at Darren, "Stop that." his tone was annoyed. Darren blinked.. and then frowning. "..Pfft. I can't believe you're such a scaredy-cat for a devil like you." Vincent insulted. "At least I'm not the one who freaked out from being killed right before their graduation." Darren spat back. Vincent gasped, "Disrespect!"   
  
"Anyways, let's just go." Darren mumbled, rubbing the side of his temples. "I guess we should."   
  
After reaching a city, the streets were filled with cars, people, and more. It was very crowded. "..Soo... Where are we?" Vincent asked. "We're in Lucido City! The world's famous city here." Darren replied back. He turned around, seeing two people at around the same height, chatting with each other. Darren ran up to them, "Veronica! Dan!" the boy said.   
  
"Oh hey Darren!" the two greeted, politely. "You mind introducing your friend beside you?" Veronica asked. "Ah right! His name is Vincent. Go and introduce yourselves to him instead." Darren replied.  
  
"I'm Veronica, nice to meet you." the girl said.  
  
"And I'm Dan, it's a pleasure to meet you. We both are twins!" the boy beside her said.  
  
"That's.. cool! Are you siblings with Darren? You guys seem related to each other." Vincent asked, the three nodded. "Yep! We're siblings.. except we're missing one more.." Darren forced a smile.   
  
_"Is it me or are these names just.. so familiar to me?"_ Vincent thought to himself, a myriad of thoughts went through his head, causing him to get a severe headache. "My.. head hurts..." Vincent grumbled, before collapsing onto the floor.   
  
**"VINCENT!"**  
  


* * *

_**CHAPTER 1; New Devil In Town. Chapter end.** _


	2. Develop

Chapter 2: Develop. START.

* * *

_"Vincent, let's play!"  
  
"..Vincent help!"  
  
"Vincent.. Don't cry, you'll see us again, right?"   
_

* * *

Darren sat in a chair, chewing on his nails nervously. Veronica and Dan were standing at another side, looking at the poor boy who was laying down in a hospital bed, wishing that he'd be alright.  
  
Vincent's eyes fluttered open. His vision clouded with blurriness.. He squinted his eyes, looking around.  
  
"Vincent! You're alright!" Darren stood up from his chair, relief written all over his face. "Where.. Where am I?" Vincent managed to blurt out.  
  
"It's been a week since you fainted.." Darren mumbled, "And... we were worried about you." Dan added. "We hope you are fine now.." Veronica sighed, rubbing her arm. " _Wait a minute.. Is it me or do I see horns on Vincent...?_ " Darren thought, trying to pinch himself to see if it was fake or not. "I'm fine!" Vincent replies, scratching the back of his neck a little. " _Horns..._ " Darren mumbled softly under his breath. "Vincent." Darren said. "Yeah?" Vincent tilted his head slightly in confusion. "Why..."  
  
 **"Why do you have horns?"** Darren asked.  
  
"H-horns..?"  
  
"Hello?~" A voice echoed through the room. It was the doctor in-charge of Vincent.  
  
"Oh! Hello." Darren, Dan and Veronica said in union as if in cue. "Who..are you?"  
  
"My name is Doctor Okah. And I'll be monitoring you, Vincent." Dr. Okah said, smiling. Darren stared at Dr. Okah for a while, before his wings opened up in excitement. "Okah!" He smiled. "Darren!" Dr. Okah smiled back at Darren. It seemed like they've been friends for at least.. a long time, possibly. Dan and Veronica looked at them in disappointment. "What even is happening... Veronica, Dan.." Vincent called out to the twins. The two twins turned around, looking at Vincent. "Yes?" They asked. "..Why am I here..?" Vincent asked.  
  
"Well.. It's obvious you fainted.. But it was like.. you were turning different..? I guess that's how you'd want to explain it." Veronica explained. "Ah.. okay.. Anyways.. Why do I have a feeling that I know you guys..?" Vincent asked once more.  
  
"Same here.. but what if there are other people called Veronica and Dan.." Dan said. "..True.." Vincent sighed, Dan patted Vincent while smiling. "Don't worry! It's fine!" Dan reassured him. "Yea. We understand." Veronica added. "Stop patting me, Dan--" Vincent huffed. Darren's phone rang, now looking at this phone, he got a notification saying that there was a new devil who had arrived. "..Ah. I need to go, sorry." Darren apologised, dragging his two younger siblings outside.   
  
"..I feel... lonely now." Vincent sighed, laying down. "I'm still here." Dr. Okah mumbled. "Right." Vincent rolled his eyes. "Doctor, we have a problem!" A specifically random nurse came in, calling Dr. Okah for help. Dr. Okah immediately left the room, leaving Vincent alone. "Guess I'm lonely now."  
  
A day later.  
  
"Good morning, patient Vincent. You're going to be discharged." Dr. Okah said. "..Okay." Vincent mumbled. "We'll give you breakfast and wait for your guardians to arrive." Dr. Okah. "Okay." Vincent looked like he was.. almost at the brink of falling asleep. "..And uh- You'll be resting here for a little longer." Aaand Vincent fell asleep.  
  
"The audacity of him to fall asleep while I'm talking to him..-" Dr. Okah sighed.  
  
"You never listen huh..?" Dr. Okah mumbled.  
  
"Yes~.. You're amazing~~" Vincent started sleep talking. ".." Dr. Okah glared at Vincent, crumpling a piece of paper.  
  
"I'm.. going to leave." Dr. Okah grumbled. "Yes~ You're doing it correctly~" Vincent continued.  
  
"Vincent, wake up." Darren called out to him. Vincent slowly opened his eyes, thinking someone was about to kill him.. which with reflex he slapped Darren. Making Darren whimper in pain.   
  
"..."  
  
He realises.   
  
"I'M SO SORRY, DARREN!"  
  
"Are you okay?" Vincent asked. Darren nodded, "Yeah I'm fine. You should eat your breakfast." Darren smiled at Vincent. "..Okay."   
  
"Hey Vincent, did you piss Okah off?" Darren asked. ".. Possibly." Vincent said as Darren chuckled. "Haha. Maybe don't do that again. He easily can lose his temper." Darren explained. Vincent nodded. "Let's go shall we?"  
  
  
  
 **After leaving the hospital.  
  
  
** "It's so pretty." Vincent said, "Yeah. I agree." Darren replied.   
  
  


* * *

  
  
**"Hey Darren, how did you die? You don't have to answer."  
  
** **"Hahaha. I'll tell you. It's very simple, you know."  
  
  
  
**

* * *

Chapter 2: Develop. END.


	3. The Truth Of Death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: H*NGING AND B*LLYING.

Chapter 3: The Truth Of Death. START.

* * *

  
" **Mama, where are we?" Darren asked.  
  
"A new home for you, Dan and Veronica."  
  
"What about Vincey?" Darren hugged onto "Vincey"  
  
"He's staying with mama and papa."  
  
"Noo!"   
  
"Renren, you're choking me!" "Vincey" said.  
  
"Sorry Vincey.." he finally let go of "Vincey"  
  
"Don't leave!" whined Dan  
  
"We want to stay with you!" Veronica cried.  
  
"Don't cry. Vincey's here." "Vincey" said.  
  
"Vincey!!!" Darren whined, running towards the red haired boy, hugging onto him as well as his younger siblings.  
  
"Let's go children."   
  
"..Goodbye, Darren, Dan and Veronica."  
  
**

* * *

 _Five years later  
  
_ "Big bro, I've only have noticed now that mama, papa and Vincey haven't been visiting us!" Veronica said, pouting. "Maybe they're busy, Veronica." Darren said, focusing on his drawing that he was doing. "I miss them so much.. did they not have any free time so we can play together..?" Veronica whined. "Veronica, be patient and wait until they'll come. Anyways where's Dan?"  
  
 _ **Ding Dong  
  
**_ " _ **Dan, Darren and Veronica please go to the Lobby." The owner of the orphanage said.  
  
  
**_ "..Did one of us do something bad?" Darren asked. "I dunno." Veronica shrugged, going over to the lobby. At the lobby, Dan could be seen standing there, he gasped. "You three, meet your new parents!" Mdm Mitchell, the owner of the orphanage, said. "Hello new parents! We'll pack up right now!" Darren smiled. Going back to their rooms. The three of them were packing their things, while Darren was internally screaming inside. He was.. Excited. After packing up, the three of them went back to the lobby, standing in front of their new parents. "We're ready, mom and dad!" Darren said. Their parents brought them to their new house.   
  
Being in that house, made the three siblings awe in amazement.   
  
"Let's get comfy around here, okay?" Darren said.  
  
 _[ TIMESKIP ] 2 YEARS LATER.  
  
_ 'Thud!'  
  
"What are you trying to do, pathetic idiot?"  
  
"You're making me want to hurt you even more."  
  
".." Darren kept quiet.  
  
A boy grabbed onto his hair, pulling it. Darren groaned in pain, almost screaming his lungs out as he cried. Darren getting kicked, multiple times. Stepped on. And so much others-- and everytime they're done bullying him. They'd always go..  
  
 **"Kill yourself, you idiotic person. I bet your parents thought of you as a mistake."  
  
** "They finally left..." Darren murmured, wiping his tears. "Mom and dad are dead... and.. we still aren't able to find Vincey too. What am I going to do with life..?" He mumbled. "Darren!" Veronica and Dan yelled, running over to their older brother. "Are you okay?" Dan asked, worried. "Yea.. I'm pretty used to this. Anyways, I won't be coming to school tomorrow.. I er.. have stuff to do! Okay?" Darren smiled. "Okay.. we'll try giving you a good excuse to why you aren't going to school today." Veronica mumbled..   
  
The next day.  
  
"Finally, school is over~" Dan said in relief, stretching his arms out. "Yea.. it was quite hectic.." Veronica sighed. "Should we call Darren to check up on him?" Dan asked, "Yea!" Veronica replied. Dan nodded, then dialling Darren's phone number on his phone. Putting the phone against his ear.  
  
 **Ring.. Ring...  
  
** **No reply.  
**  
 **Ring.. Ring...  
  
** **No reply.  
**  
"This is weird, he isn't responding.. Should we quickly go back home and check up on him?" Dan asked. "Yeah, we should.." Veronica said. Then the two quickly went back home, throwing their backpacks to a side and going to Darren's room, opening the door. Just to see.. their brother... being hanged. The two bursted into tears, not knowing what to do...  
  
 **"DARREN!" They cried.  
  
"**That's all I can remember." Darren said. "You okay?" He asked Vincent who looked like he was about to burst into tears. "Vincent." "Yes?"  
  
"You remind me of Vincey." He said, looking at Vincent and seeing the resemblance.   
  
Red hair, similar body shape, same face shape. And the way he acts.  
  
"If you really are Vincey.. I'd be glad.." Darren mumbled, hugging Vincent. Vincent sighed and smiled, stroking Darren's hair. "I hope you find your brother..." Vincent said before hearing sobs coming out of Darren. "..Are you crying?" He asked. "Y-you act j-just like him.. and so much.. SO MUCH like him..." Darren cried, hugging onto Vincent tightly.   
  
**"Maybe... Maybe I really am this 'Vincey'."  
  
**

* * *

Chapter 3: The Truth Of Death. END.


End file.
